Remus Lupus
by padfootNprongs47
Summary: MWPP Remus and Lily are BFF's, but does Remie want more? Will James be ok with this? Will Sirius give up his manwhores? Will Peter stop looking up McGonnagal's kilt? And will he EVER get laid? For the answers to these questions AND MORE, R&R! xoxo
1. Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Chapter 1:

"Remus, he's such a prat! Why do you hang out with him?" Lily asked of her friend, exasperated. "Lily, he's my friend, and he's not **that** bad," Remus replied. The two were sitting on Remus's four poster bed.

"Remie, he is the stupidest knob jockey I have ever met," Lily said, "He's so arrogant and cocky, so **sure** that he could bed me that I just…" Lily let out a scream of frustration.

"Lily, James isn't all that bad-" "Ugh, I knew I should never have brought this up," She interrupted him.

Remus sighed, "Just open your mind to new ideas, new people..." He trailed off, staring into her striking green eyes.

"Lily, James isn't all that bad-" "He's not all that bad? He's not all that BAD? Do you think magically copying my diary and posting it all over the common room wasn't 'ALL THAT BAD'?" Lily screamed.

"No, it wasn't alright of him to do that... but Lily, you've got to forgive." He wanted to tell her right then and there what James had told him, but it would destroy the thought that lingered in his own mind, swirling, spiraling out of control...

"I suppose you're right," She sighed, her thin frame collapsing slightly.

"Sirius, I think Lily's really mad at me," James said to his best friend. "Yeah mate, what else is new?" Sirius replied. "But Sirius,"James complained as he lay down on the common room sofa, "this time I think she's **really** mad."

"Like, bewitch-her-skin-to-turn-blue-for-an-entire-week mad, like in third year? Or, stare-at-her-ass mad, like every day?" Sirius asked.

James sighed. Sirius already knew the answer.

"Mate, what can I do?" James asked. "Well, you **could** stop doing bitchy things to her… You know, just a suggestion…" Sirius replied.

Lily went back to her dorm at about 10 o'clock. A few minutes after, the rest of the dream team, (Sirius, James and Peter), entered the dorm to go to bed. Remus was already lying in his four poster, pretending to be asleep.

"Oh bugger! I forgot my things in the common room," exclaimed Peter as he trudged out of the dorm and down the steps. Remus no longer was pretending to sleep, for he was snoring like mad.

"CHRIST! **Could** he get any louder?" Shouted James as he took off his school robes before changing into pajamas.

"I know mate, terrible innit?" Replied Sirius. "I know-" James was interrupted by a mumbling sound.

"Wot's that?" asked Sirius. "Shh!" The two listened very closely to their friend, in his dream-state. "I loooove you too, Lily..." muttered Remus in his sleep. "WOT?" roared James. Sirius looked baffled.

"Now, mate, no reason to be upset."

"Oh god, oh god, this can't be happening! She's **sure** to like him better…" James began to rant, "I've got no chance now!"

"Look, James, the reasonable thing to do is to ask him about it at breakfast, alright?" Sirius said sensibly.

"You're right," sighed James. "For now all we can do is get some sleep," said Sirius as he climbed into his four-poster.

"And with that, I'm going to turn in. Night James."

"Night." James replied, stiffly lying in his bed.

Soon he heard Sirius join in on the snoring. James did not sleep that night.


	2. Not Good Enough

When James and Sirius awoke, Peter and Frank Longbottom were both still in their four-posters, snoring away, but Remus had already left for breakfast.

James was becoming more and more anxious by the minute about asking Remus about his dream.

"Mate," Sirius said, "Don't be nervous, ok? It's going to be fine."

The two got dressed into their school robes, which I might add, made them look extremely sexy…

They headed down to the great hall in silence.

James was the first to spot Remus- he was sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking with Lily.

"The nerve of Lupin, talking to Lily! How could he?" James ranted.

Sirius replied, "Ok, 1. When did we start referring to Remie by 'Lupin' and 2. He's her best friend; of course he'd be talking to her."

The two walked over to the table and plopped down next to Remus, one on each side.

They put their arms around Remus's shoulders in a false-friendly way.

Remus looked uncomfortable.

"So Remie, how was your night last night?" Sirius asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah Moony, have any good… dreams?" James asked with a hint of malice, glaring at Remus.

"No, I had a dreamless sleep last night, why? Did one of you have a nightmare and wet the bed… again?" Remus replied, saying the word "again" with a bit of umbrage. (a/n: haha Umbridge!)

"Hey!" Sirius yelled indignantly, "That only happened once!"

He muttered to himself insanely as he stormed away.

"James, why don't you go help your friend with his plastic sheets?" Lily told more than suggested to James.

"Fine," James retorted, coolly, and stomped off after Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Lily asked Remus.

"No sodding clue," Remus replied, blushing a bit. "I have to… uh… go to… uh… class." Remus stammered, making off toward the astronomy tower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus couldn't concentrate all day. What if Lily found out he liked her?

"Mr. Lupin!" Professor McGonnagal bellowed. "Please stay with the class!"

"Err.. Sorry professor, I'm… uhh… not feeling well?" He finished his question as a bit of a question.

"Well then, you'd best be off to the infirmary… Miss Evans, please accompany Mr. Lupin to the infirmary."

McGonagall went on teaching the class as Peter drooled at how hot she was. (a/n: this is in the olden days when McGonagall was young…)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him under an awning.

"Remus, you need to tell me what's going on now. You need to tell me what the whole thing at breakfast was about and why you're spacing, because you're not sick." Lily said.

"Lil, there's nothing going on, ok? It's… uh… werewolf stuff. Yeah." Remus replied, a little unsure of himself.

"Listen Remus, you're a horrible liar and I'm going to find out what's going on." Lily stormed away, leaving Remus in the hallway with nowhere to go. In a Remus-like way, he headed for the library.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus treaded over to a chair and sat down tiredly, when he heard a noise from one of the back shelves. He crept quietly to see what it was and saw none other than the head boy and girl, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett snogging each other, oblivious to Remus standing there, like a prat. This just made Remus feel even worse. They were perfect for each other. He wasn't good for anyone.


End file.
